On Demand
by LittleScarlet
Summary: Keeping his bloodlust at bay was a delightful challenge, and his targets were based on his instincts and selfish desires alone. Until the fateful day a man offered him a mutually beneficial target to direct his madness, Hisoka had never thought that he would ever agree to work as a team. Then again, neither did Illumi. Mafia/Assassin AU. Hisoka x Illumi.


**On Demand**

 **Chapter.1 – The Offer / Prologue**

 **A/N:** My very first chaptered fic for Hunter x Hunter! Yay!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

"So are you interested?"

Hisoka, the notorious fighter in Heavens Arena well known for his sadistic tendencies was quite bemused by the offer laid in front of him. His usual Friday night was interrupted by a long-haired man in a suit. He wasn't even the slightest bit irked, in fact, the pale enigma of a man making himself comfortable right across his table was beginning to fascinate him. His routine was boring, a few hours scouring the night cityscape from the hotel imagining his next conquest with a glass of wine in hand paled in comparison of what was happening right now. Hisoka ran his long fingers through the strands of his flaming red hair, chucking to himself. He didn't know nor care for the slightest where the dark haired man in front of him got the records and files full of pictures he faintly recognized. Frankly, it was quite an impressive feat to be able to dig it all out after he cleaned up his track so well. Oh, wait that's right. He _never_ cleaned up after himself. Funny, the feds had never seemed to be on his trail, and considering what he just offered, the raven-haired man is not one of them.

"If you really are who you said you are…" Hisoka watched the man closely, staring straight into his unnaturally dark eyes, "…You wouldn't need my help."

The dark haired man cocked his eyebrow and his eyes widened slowly as if he was genuinely surprised.

"We don't _need_ your help." He stated in his monotonic voice, "But _I_ wanted to see for myself."

Now this is interesting.

"I see, so you're flying solo. I've heard some very…Ah, intriguing rumors about a loose canon in the family. Are you-"

"Please don't confuse me with my brother."

Detecting a hint of annoyance, Hisoka concluded that the man was easier to read than what little he showed in his face. And of course, there was still the offer on the table. Shifting through the files, the redhead recollected the moments that was not, and would never be caught in the photograph. Whichever newest version of camera the photographer had wouldn't be enough to capture the best part of it; the making of the crime scene.

' _Ah yes, this group was a screamer.'_ He thought as he paused at the dismembered victims, and pulled out a newspaper clipping: "A Macabre of Bodies in Yorknew." Apparently he had scored himself a nickname as _'The Magician'._ Not half bad.

He slammed the file shut, satisfied with knowing the update in his conquests for once. He never looked back and searched the newspaper articles for his masterpieces. After all, they never capture the beauty of it properly. All Hisoka wanted was waiting for the next suitable prey. It could be anyone, he or she, anyone befitting to be his next masterpiece, it could be the hotel lobby boy or it could even be the man sitting in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline that offer."

"Oh?" The man looked at Hisoka, clearly unimpressed and expecting a reason.

"I don't work on demand. I did what I did because I want to. Simple as that." The redhead took a sip of his wine with a dismissive air of finality, waiting for the mystery of a man to leave.

"I'm quite sure we could align to your interests. If you'd only look at _who_ exactly we're hunting." The man pulled out a black leather binder.

Hisoka's golden eyes gleaming with interest, darting to the sleek black file now presented to him. Gingerly he placed his fingers on it, he didn't even know what he should feel at the moment. Curious? Excited? Bored? Huh, he should just opened the flap and be done with it. The picture stapled at the edge of the very first page of the file caught his attention. Hisoka recognized him almost immediately, and laughed.

He laughed in a manner of a manic man on the loose, but it was short lived. It stopped as suddenly as it started, and Hisoka was now wearing a wide grin.

"I've heard a lot of rumors about you guys. But I never thought that you'd have the nerve to tangle with this guy." He tapped on the picture of a man he knew quite well.

"I knew that you'd be interested."

Hisoka analyzed the long-haired man and reconsidered his decision. Maybe it would be good to do something different for a change. But working with him, and from what he heard about this particular family, it would be a challenge.

"Tell me, what's your name again?"

The man looked at him, and for a moment Hisoka thought that he was not going to answer him.

"Illumi."

People said that he was eccentric, but this Illumi guy had an even more abnormal mannerism than himself.

"Well then, Mr. Illumi Zoldyck. I want in on the hunt. But are you sure you really know what you're hunting?"

"Of course we do. We're not amateurs."

Illumi picked up the files and piled them in his briefcase, prompting that the meeting is over. As he turned his back to leave, he glanced at his new partner in crime. A partner, it was quite odd as he preferred to work alone, but it was inevitable. If what his brother dig out was true, having Hisoka in the team is crucial.

"Mr. Hisoka, we'll be in touch."

"But I never gave you my number."

Hisoka leaned back on his seat and tilted his head, waiting for Illumi's response, but all he got was a twisted smile.

"Oh, we'll find you." _Just like we did today,_ "Have a good evening."

Hisoka watched as the slim figure waltzed out of the dining room. Never in his wildest dream had he thought that he would become an assassin, joining the Zoldyck family no less. No, he was not joining the Zoldyck family, but an extension, a partner of the infamous Illumi Zoldyck. He licked his lips as he recounted the work of an assassin; clean, traceless, emotionally unattached, and killing on demand, and receiving money in return. Tasteless. They took no joy in what they do. _But what's done is done._

Hisoka planned to assess the strength of the Zoldyck, maybe it's time for the _Magician_ to perform a disappearing act. Yes, annihilating the Zoldyck from the surface of the earth might be exciting. ' _But be patient Hisoka, first things first_.' He slipped a photograph out of his pocket and marveled at the stolen picture form the file.

"I've been wanting to kill you for long long time." He muttered.

The Zoldycks sure were efficient. They aim for the head straight away. The head of the spider.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** So, what do you think? R&R Please! :D


End file.
